


His Eyes

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Hermione teases the boys and gets more than she bargained for.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

**His Eyes  
Part I**

I could feel his eyes upon me. Two emerald orbs burning me with righteous anger. Oh, I knew why Harry was angry with me, but I didn't care.

I shifted my gaze to the man next to him. Ron's blue eyes traveled between the two of us, carefully gauging reactions. It was Ron that had been forgiven first. In that way of men, a fistfight, a broken nose, split lip and some manly bonding over Ogden's Firewhiskey had solved their problems. As a woman, I wasn't allowed that luxury.

Nathaniel, my date for the evening and a perfectly predictable boy three years my junior but a freshman at Cambridge with me, leaned close. He rested a hand on my leg just below the hem of my skirt, and when I didn't protest, slowly slid it higher.

Ron rested a restraining hand on Harry's arm to prevent him from jumping out of his chair and storming across the pub.

Twisting the knife, I bent toward Nathaniel and pressed my lips to his in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. His fingers flexed convulsively on my thigh. He tangled his other hand in the hair at the back of my neck and held my head to his, exploring my mouth with his tongue.

For as much as my body enjoyed the contact of a man's hands on my body and the taste of a man's mouth on mine, my mind did not enjoy Nathaniel. All I could think was that it wasn't Ron or Harry.

And there was the reason I was tormenting Harry.

Nathaniel suddenly broke off the kiss and began laughing uncontrollably. Confused for a moment, I then glared at Harry. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he finished tucking away his wand. How _dare_ he hex my date. I reached into my bag for the wand inside it. Pointing it in Nathaniel's direction, I whispered, " _Finite Incantatem_."

He began to apologize profusely, not knowing what came over him. I dismissed his apologies, kissing him quiet.

After a moment, I heard a scuffle from the boys' direction, then a few exclamations of disgust from the pub patrons.

Breaking off from Nathaniel, I looked over at Ron and Harry. What greeted me was not what I expected. In fact, it rather excited me.

I made my excuses to Nathaniel, telling him that I had seen friends and that I would see him in class the next day. When he still would not leave – _of course, having led him on and teased him so mercilessly, he's not convinced you want him gone, Hermione_ – I surreptitiously placed a Memory Charm on him. I hated doing so, but I needed to get away from him and get to Ron and Harry. It worked. He turned to his right and began chatting up the woman there.

I had dated Ron. I had dated Harry. In fact, it was kissing Ron in manner that was leading to more while dating Harry that had those emerald eyes lambasting me at every opportunity in addition to a two-month silence. Never did I suspect there might be something going on _between the two of them_.

What greeted me was the sight of Ron pressing Harry full-body to the wall and kissing the hell out of him. Hence, the sounds of disgust from some patrons. And the absolute thrill of lust that shot through me, making the hairs on my arm tingle and my breath catch in my throat.

I walked to the table they had vacated. Or, rather, the table Harry vacated in another attempt to get to me and Ron vacated when he jumped up to stop Harry. Melting into the chair, I watched. By the look on Harry's face, Ron was running his tongue over Harry's teeth. The back teeth. I knew that kiss well and it had never failed to get Ron exactly what he wanted.

Ron pulled away from Harry and returned to the table with a grin on his face. Harry looked stunned. Maybe I had been wrong in the assumption that something had been going on for a while between them because Harry looked like he'd been hit by a truck. Glancing over at Ron, I smiled.

"I thought you might not want your date interrupted by Boy Wonder," Ron commented dryly.

Running my tongue over my upper lip, I answered, "Thanks," ignoring the face that Ron's "distraction" was the final nail in the coffin for my date. Turning to watch Harry as he brought his fingers to his mouth, feeling his kiss-swollen lips, I asked Ron, "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

His chair squeaked as he leaned back to answer. "Oh, yeah. But you may have to shag him first."

"What?" I exclaimed as I whipped my gaze back to Ron. A lock of red hair fell over one eye, lending to the false impression of boyish innocence. I leaned forward and brushed it back, delighting in its silky texture. "Is that what you boys discussed?"

"Shagging you?" Ron grinned. He brought both arms up to link his hands behind his head, pulling his shirt tight across his chest. Those blue eyes had darkened. Though teasing was in the look on his face and the tone of his voice, it was not reflected in his eyes. They were darkening with want.

Before Ron could continue, Harry returned to the table and kicked the chair from underneath Ron. He fell to the floor with a loud crash, annoying even more patrons.

Growling with furious frustration, both at their behavior and my own desire, I gave both of them a glare and stormed from the pub. Probably just in time, too, as the barkeep strode around the bar and toward the table, presumably to ask us to leave.

I was nearly to the corner when I heard Ron call my name. I stopped and turned.

Ron and Harry had always made an interesting combination, even more so now that we were adults. Harry dark and brooding, finally gaining height during sixth year, but lithe, his Seeker's frame not allowing any excess. Ron light and exuberant, finally growing into his limbs like a Doberman puppy in seventh year, muscled but not overly so. Both tall and handsome. _And, admit it to yourself, Hermione, sexy as hell._ Early-20's had settled easily on the both of them.

Right now, I commanded their attention. That power was going to my head. I hitched my bag further up my shoulder, waiting for them to catch up. Before they were within earshot, though, Harry held Ron back and whispered in his ear, a grin of unholy glee on his face.

I began to worry. Harry _never_ grinned like that. He was usually too serious, if anything. Maybe he was spending too much time with Sirius. Or the twins.

When Harry released Ron, Ron continued to my side. Harry stepped to the curb and flagged a taxi. What in the world were they up to?

Hand on hip, I shifted my weight to one leg and demanded, "What are you two up to, Ron?" He ignored the question, grabbed my arm and not-so-gently guided me into the taxi.

Ron had barely closed the door when the driver left the curb, the motion so sudden it threw me back against the seat and against Harry. I swallowed hard. He and I hadn't touched or talked in several weeks. I missed him, both as my friend and my boyfriend.

One sinewy arm slid around my waist and held me against him; his free hand slid into my hair and pulled it back from my ear. I bit my lip to stifle a moan when I felt Harry's breath soft against my earlobe.

"I forgive you," he began, his voice a raspy whisper. I felt my nipples harden with the shiver that ran through me. Looking up at Ron sitting across from us, I watched him shift a bit in his seat, eyes locked on Harry and I.

What _had_ these two talked about? And did I really want to know? When I felt Harry's tongue trace the shell of my ear, I decided I didn't care.

I slipped further down the seat when the driver braked hard at the next light. I thought nothing of it until Ron, sounding choked, asked, "Are you wearing knickers, Hermione?"

The blush that crept up my cheeks could have rivaled that of any Weasley. I had forgotten that I had left _that_ particular item of clothing off this evening, hoping to give Harry a peek as part of his torture.

That strategy seems to have backfired. I felt Harry chuckle and say to me, "You're a naughty one, aren't you, my little bookworm?"

Ron shot him an exasperated glance at the corny line, but I liked it. I loved the idea of being thought of as naughty rather than nice. Deciding to have fun with it, I twisted my head so I could see Harry, reached behind his head with my right hand and pulled his head down so I could lock my lips to his.

I kept my eyes open while kissing Harry, fixing my gaze on Ron. Sweat beaded on his forehead as the arm Harry had wrapped around my waist traveled upward, his hand cupping a breast. I sucked on Harry's tongue and whimpered.

Ron shifted again in his seat. He must be quite uncomfortable right now. I was beginning to understand Harry's unholy grin earlier.

I knew as soon as I began teasing both of them that this evening would become a threesome. The idea wasn't as disgusting or vulgar as it had been in the past – and I _had_ thought about it several times, as I'm sure each of them had. If they hadn't, there's no way Ron could have kissed Harry like that in the pub without getting punched.

The taxi stopped. The driver called back the fare. Harry and I disentangled ourselves while Ron opened the door and stepped out. He helped me out of the taxi while Harry paid the driver. I then realized I had no idea where they had brought me.

The realization didn't worry me as much as it probably should have. I trusted them. It's hard _not_ to trust the two boys who saved you from a Mountain Troll at the age of eleven, even if they did tend to get you into even worse situations as follow-up.

I looked up at the building as Ron wrapped an arm around my shoulders. It was the building where Harry and Ron shared a flat. They had tried to get me to move in with them after leaving school, but I wanted to travel. So, I left them at the Burrow and went traveling across the globe. After facing up to Voldemort and his Death Eaters, being a woman traveling alone didn't faze me.

While they went through Auror training, they stayed at the Burrow, Harry teaching Ron (and Mr. Weasley) enough about the Muggle world that he wouldn't completely embarrass himself while they went through Auror training. Once their training was complete, they found a flat in Muggle London together.

With a nudge, Ron guided me toward the doors Harry was holding open. Harry, so brooding and moody earlier, was now lit with a devilish streak. This side of him didn't come out often – and when it did, the Weasley twins were usually the instigators.

Ron led me to the lift, a hand at the small of my back. As we waited there, I could feel the two men in my life standing behind me. Harry to my left, smelling of grass and Firewhiskey. Ron to my right, smelling of chocolate and rum. _Guess what they were drinking tonight, Hermione_. Their combined presence was almost overwhelming. Harry usually larger-than-life and Ron just intimidating. I felt tiny and protected between them.

The lift arrived with a small "ding," its doors parting to let off a couple walking hand in hand.

Harry got on first, holding the doors again, then Ron and I got on. Ron pressed the button for their floor as Harry took my hand and drew me toward the back of the lift.

We were halfway up when Harry nodded to Ron. I furrowed my brow in question. What were they up to _now_? Ron hit the "stop" button, jerking the lift to a halt between floors fourteen and fifteen.

Harry then turned his full attention to me, pressing my body against the back wall with the full length of his. I had to close my eyes; the look in his was so feral I thought he might devour me. My breath caught when I felt Ron press against my left side. _Don't pass out, Hermione_.

"Tell me, my little bookworm," Harry rasped in my right ear as Ron began to trace the shell of my left ear. "Have you ever done it in a lift?"


	2. Part II

**His Eyes  
Part II**

The moan that escaped me was completely involuntary. Images flashed through my mind of me and Harry, then me and Ron – then me with both of them. Shaking my head violently, squeezing my eyes shut, I managed to choke out, "No."

Now, I was no virgin. I lost that to Ron while still in school. Before our fight, Harry and I had been dating and that relationship was by no means platonic. But, being between them was both a fantasy and a living definition of hell. I could feel every nerve ending tingle with anticipation.

Harry lifted my right arm to place it around his back. He then pressed his body against mine. His shirt was slightly damp with sweat at the small of his back. He nudged closer and I felt the hard length of his erection straining his jeans and pressing into my hip. His left arm was braced above my head against the wall; he loomed over me.

Ron mirrored Harry's stance – whether intentional or not, I don't know. His right arm braced against the back wall of the lift, his body pressing close, his erection just brushing my waist. I wrapped my left arm around him, not surprised to find him sweating as well. He ducked his head to nuzzle my neck, gentle nibbling and slow licks.

I think at that point, only the pressure of Harry sleek body was holding me upright. Especially after Ron began to knead my breasts through my shirt.

I moaned. "So, you like this?" Harry whispered as Ron sucked on my earlobe. I swallowed hard and nodded. Harry chuckled, as did Ron before he released my ear to possess my mouth.

Oh, he even _tasted_ like chocolate and rum. Ron's tongue then began tracing over my teeth, mimicking the heated kiss he'd given Harry earlier. As Ron kissed me, he and Harry shifted positions.

Harry moved behind me so that my back was pressed against his front. I had to break off Ron's kiss to gasp, suddenly breathless. My back rested against Harry's broad chest; his erection nestled against my ass. Ron smiled and knelt before me.

_He's not going to do what I think he's going to do...is he?_ Ron's smile turned wicked, his blue eyes glinting mischievously. He ran his hands, those large, calloused hands, up my legs until they reached the edge of my skirt. Blue eyes locked to mine, his hands rose further, playing with my garters.

"Do you like that?" Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me further backwards. He felt so big and hard against me, I wondered if I was holding _him_ upright. Before I could answer, Ron slid my skirt up around my waist. While Harry held it up, Ron parted me with his thumbs then began to lick me delicately.

I sagged against Harry's arm, another breathless moan escaping. "Mmm, I'll take that as a yes," Harry laughed, his voice low. "We both remember how much you enjoy...oral pleasure."

Astonished, I managed to gasp, "Have you compared notes?" Ron laughed, causing vibration to ricochet through me. My head fell back onto Harry's shoulder, his arm the only thing preventing me from falling onto the floor of the lift.

Ron flicked his tongue harder over my clit, then pulled my hips slightly forward. When he buried his tongue inside me, I thought my head would explode.

Harry kissed my cheek and finally answered my question: "You could say that. We discussed your...likes and dislikes one night when we were pissed out of our minds."

Licking my lips and trying my damnedest to pull a coherent thought together, I asked, "When...when was that?"

Ron murmured something, his voice vibrating all the most sensitive parts of me. I couldn't take it anymore and came, hard, clutching Ron's head and screaming. Harry quickly turned my head and locked his lips to mine, swallowing my scream.

After my tremors had subsided, Harry broke our kiss and Ron disconnected himself, licking his lips as he rose. His red hair was disheveled from my hands, his eyes dark with desire. Harry let go of my head and reached forward to pull Ron's lips to his.

I was caught between my boys as they kissed, sharing my taste. Another moan escaped me as Ron pressed his long, muscular body to mine, his erection digging into my stomach.

Feeling them both so intimately, watching them kiss, sent both warning bells and frissions of lust through me. Was I enough for both of them? Could I handle them together?

As Ron broke the kiss, I watched Harry lick his lips, savoring my taste and Ron's. I decided then that the lust and pure desire they arose in me was going to melt my brain long before they wore me out. That night would become one of the few in my life during which I had no thoughts of books, research, study or statistics.

Smiling again, Ron spoke for the first time since we'd left the pub. "Last night. We talked about you last night."

I didn't know whether to be offended or aroused. It would explain why Harry was so on edge until we left the pub, though. "Last night?"

"Yes," Harry hissed, thrusting against me.

Exhaling sharply, I asked, "Why?"

"Why did we compare shagging you?" Ron teased. I nodded. Before answering, Harry brought his arm up from my waist to caress one breast as he had done in the taxi, which Ron slide a hand under my skirt to find me again.

Ron murmured appreciatively at my wet and moaning response. "We discussed it because, being completely pissed, we began talking about old girlfriends." Harry began kissing my neck, scraping his tongue along the cord of my neck. "And we discovered that you were the only one both of regretted letting get away."

Harry lifted his head from my neck and whispered, "You're the other part of us – the best part of us," before nibbling on the back of my neck.

Before I could process that, Ron continued in a low voice, "And Harry admitted he was so angry with you because it didn't seem so much like cheating as _right_. So after a few punches and a wrestling match, we figured out we both wanted you at the same time."

Harry broke in again. A shudder ran though him as he added, "And to experiment a little with each other." He laughed self-deprecatingly. "You don't know how hard it was to admit I had feelings for _both_ my best friends."

I smiled, even as Ron's fingers made me gasp. "I do, why shouldn't you?"

Ron sagged against me, his fingers moving at double-time, hips thrusting gently. "Hermione, I need you."

Oh, what delicious words. If I could only put two words together, I would be able to answer. Instead, I arched against his hand, which ended up grinding me into Harry's groin. He gasped, then moaned, against the back of my neck. I did it again. Both of them moaned this time. I was barely able to answer, "Then take me."

Harry slammed his hands onto my hips, slowing my hip motion until he was thrusting gently against me. I closed my eyes and savored the sensation until I heard a belt buckle clatter on the floor of the lift. I watched Ron drop his boxers and felt Harry ruck my skirt up.

_Is this really happening?_ Ron stepped forward and whispered, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." I could see the trembling in him, the restraint, and how hard it was for him to hold back.

I grabbed his head and held his face between my hands. Licking my lips once, I then said something I never thought I'd hear myself say, let alone _enjoy_ saying. "Fuck me."

Both of my boys moaned again, Harry deep and he thrust hard against me, Ron softer as he moved Harry's hands to my breasts before grabbing my hips. Ron lifted me and positioned himself at my entrance. Those blue eyes, now so dark they reminded me of a stormy sea, fixed to mine, questioning. I nodded.

Torture. Exquisite torture. Heaven and hell all in one.

Having Ron inside me began to ease the burning ache I had felt. But every thrust slammed me into Harry, who could really only hold on while we used his body as a wall. I reached up above my head to grasp Harry's, to run my hands through that inky black hair. Harry growled.

Ron hitched my legs up onto his hips, spreading me wide. With one thumb, he began to manipulate my clit as he thrust. In no time at all, I came. Ron leaned forward to kiss me and swallow my screams this time. Ron waited until my spasms had almost ended before allowing himself to come.

To swallow his shout, Harry grabbed Ron's hair roughly and possessed his mouth. I felt the responding twitch in Ron's cock as he thrust and the spectacle nearly drove me over the edge again. Nearly.

Once Ron was spent, he slid out of me and let go of my hips, allowing me to slide down Harry's body. Harry gasped as if in pain.

Turning, smoothing my skirt down as I did so, I asked, "Are you okay?"

He glared at me, those green eyes burning. "No." He grabbed one of my hands and pushed it against the front of his jeans. "I'm hard as a rock and my two best friends just used me for a mattress." I flexed my fingers, scratching the denim stretched tight over his cock. He hissed and spat, "No, I'm not okay."

Ron startled both of us when he asked, "Here or the flat?"

Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. Roughly, he replied, "Flat...if I can walk that far."

Ron fixed his pants, then released the lift. The remainder of the ride to their floor was silent but for Harry's gasps with every shudder of the lift. I could feel my thighs becoming damp.

Building security met us when we exited the lift. I blushed Weasley red again when I realized it meant there were security cameras in the lift. Looking furiously at Ron and Harry, I noticed neither one of them were fazed by it.

I slapped them both, then stormed down the hallway to the door of their flat. Ron rocked on his heels, amused. Harry, a smile toying at his lips, took a stack of pounds from his pocket and handed over several bills to the two guards. The guards gave me a once over, then grinned and left.

Ron strode toward me. As he got closer, he began to understand how angry I was. Harry walked more slowly toward the flat. Obviously, encountering and bribing the security guards had not abated his arousal.

Ron edged around me and unlocked the door. As soon as it was open, I stormed in, throwing my purse on the ground and whirling to face the two miscreants.


	3. Part III

**Author's Note:** Thank you to my husband for feeding the bunny carrots and whipping my muse (into shape that is :) ).

**His Eyes  
Part III**

These two could make me so angry...and so aroused. Hand on hips, I glared at them. Both looked completely unapologetic.

"You knew there was a camera, didn't you?" It didn't matter which "you" I meant.

Harry groaned as he sat gingerly on the couch, resting his head on the back and, after removing his glasses, closed his eyes. Ron closed the door as if it were the detonator for a bomb.

"Well?"

"Yes, Hermione, we knew," Ron answered.

I gaped unbecomingly, mouth hanging open like a landed fish. I had suspected, but never expected they'd admit it without a drawn-out fight. Disappointment filtered through me. I was looking forward to the fight.

Ron, watching me carefully, moved to the chair next to the couch and sat. I watched them. Ron was exceptionally nervous, as if awaiting the bomb's explosion.

"We thought it might be interesting," Harry whispered, a groan punctuating his words. He really was in a bad state. I smiled.

Tapping my fingers against my skirt, I slowly walked around the couch. Ron was slouched in the chair, biting his bottom lip and following me with his eyes. Harry sat, tense, and pried his eyes open just enough to glare at me.

"Well, bookworm?" he rasped.

A little thrill shot through me. I sucked on my lower lip to keep from making a sound that would have been suspiciously close to a moan. I couldn't deny that his raspy voice was an incredible turn-on.

Ron leaned forward, elbows on knees, hands dangling between them. "Did you not enjoy it?"

I slammed my eyes shut. How could they do this to me? I was so angry. I'm not an exhibitionist. How dare they imply....

"Wait a minute," I began. "How did you know there was a camera?"

Ron blushed. A little smile turned up one corner of Harry's mouth.

"I got caught," Ron said quietly. "And so did Harry."

"B-both of you?" I stammered. I got a faint nod in reply from both of them.

"It amused the security guards," Harry added.

They were both unrepentant. Frustration spiraled through me. Why did their bad boy act turn me on? They weren't normally like this...were they? How much didn't I know about them? I knew what accompanying them to their flat had meant and I was there anyway. But did I _really_ know?

I turned away from them, away from their questioning eyes and paced. I couldn't believe I had been so uninhibited in that lift. Did I really let Ron fuck me – against Harry? And they kissed each other...oh, did they kiss. I pressed my hands to either side of my head.

Too many questions, too many thoughts, were crowding in. I didn't want to think anymore.

Turning to face the boys, I saw they were in the same spots I had left them. Harry, however, hand moved a hand to the fly of his jeans. _Now, Hermione, don't lose your nerve._

"You shouldn't waste that," I said.

They both looked up at me, Ron questioningly and Harry unblinkingly.

I walked slowly toward Harry, keeping my eyes on him. For however much I had teased both of them earlier in the night, this was going to be different. I would be initiating rather than submitting.

His eyes were dark, the green burning deeply. When I got to him, I knelt between his spread knees. I moved his hands, one to either side of him, and placed them on the couch palm down.

"Don't move those," I warned him.

That wicked half-grin turned up one side of his mouth. "Yes, ma'am."

I reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, parting the material with my hands. His skin was hot, his heart beating so hard I could almost see his chest rise with each thump. Leaning forward, I ran my tongue from his neck slowly down his chest to his belly button, tasting the salt on his skin.

When he flinched, I looked up questioningly. "Ticklish," he said roughly. I grinned and moved my hands to his belt.

Ron moved behind me, I could feel the heat from his body next to mine, but he said nothing.

Harry's belt came undone easily. After I slid it from the loops, Ron took it from my hands. Slowly, I released the top button. Harry groaned, clutching his fingers into the cushion.

"Patience, mate," Ron snickered. Harry merely lifted his head from the back of the couch to glare at him, then let his head fall back again when I pressed a kiss to his chest.

My fingers made quick work of the remainder of the buttons of his fly. He lifted his hips so I could pull off his jeans and I decided to take mercy on him and remove them completely. My gasp was audible. He didn't have boxers on, as I had thought...he had nothing on.

_Oh, my._ And just as that thought – or lack of one – crossed my mind, Ron pressed himself against my back, enfolding me in his arms, his hands working at the buttons on my blouse.

Licking my lips, I took one last look upward. Harry had lifted his head from the back of the couch again and had me pinned in his gaze. He looked intense. The only similar expression might have been as he closed in on the Snitch – totally focused.

I smiled. He growled. Then I leaned forward and took him into my mouth. I briefly felt his hands in my hair at the back of my head, but then Ron removed them and kept them pinned at his sides.

"Are you going to behave yourself?" Ron asked him.

"No," Harry barked. Taking a deep breath, he added, "But if you mean am I going to keep my hands to myself, then yes."

"Good," Ron replied. His fingers then went to work on my clothing. In just a few moments, I was naked except for my garters and stockings.

I placed my hands on Harry's thighs to keep him in place while I heard Ron shed his clothing. I took my mouth off Harry's cock to run my tongue up the underside, swirling around the head to taste him, then enveloping him again, wrapping one hand around the base as I did so.

His breath hissed between his teeth. I could feel the tension in him and it made me feel powerful. Harry Potter at my mercy. One of my best friends at my mercy.

It was then that Ron entered me again. My gasp made me choke for a moment and I had to release Harry to breathe.

"Oh, God," I moaned.

"No, Hermione, you have to keep going," Ron admonished. "I won't unless you do."

_I'm going to lose my mind._ Not quite sure how I was going to stand to give a blow job while being fucked, I wrapped my mouth around Harry again. He groaned deeply, his hips lifting from the couch to drive himself in more deeply.

After only a few minutes, Harry and Ron developed a rhythm, rocking me between them. My thoughts were a jumble. They were turning me into one nerve ending, one pure sensation.

I could sense that Harry was about to come, but before he could, he grasped my head and pulled my mouth off him. "I don't want to come in your mouth," he managed to grit out.

I ran my tongue over my lips before asking, "Where do you want to come?"

"I want to bury myself inside you," he growled. "Ron's had you twice, I think it's my turn."

I could feel as well as hear Ron chuckle slightly as he slipped out of me. Harry released me and twisted himself on the couch so he was stretched out across its length. As I moved to straddle Harry, Ron walked to the arm of the couch where Harry's head was. When I took Harry inside me, both of us moaning, Ron reached underneath Harry to pull his shirt up and pin his hands above his head with it.

Moving slowly, I savored the sensation and became forever enthralled with the level of Harry's self-control. _Then again, if you're as powerful a wizard as he is, you must have to exert control over every part of yourself,_ I thought.

Ron moved to the front of the couch by Harry's head and knelt. I tensed in anticipation, squeezing Harry's cock inside me and making him moan. Ron chose that moment to grasp Harry's head and give him a deep kiss.

That's all it took for me to come. Neither of them muffled my screams this time. I trembled and panted and felt like the top of my head was going to split open.

After the first wave washed through me, I collapsed on Harry, limp but for the lingering tremors and aftershocks.

"I think she's shagged out, mate," Ron laughed before moving his mouth down Harry's neck. I made a noise of protest. I was limp, but not totally shagged out. I traced a pattern on Harry's chest with my tongue and flicked it across one nipple.

Harry wrapped his arms around me and hooked his legs around mine, anchoring me to him. Before I could figure out what he was doing, he flipped us so I was underneath. His weight felt right; being pinned under him made me arch my back like a contented cat. I ran my fingernails down his back.

That was the trigger, I supposed, because Harry hung his head with a low groan and began pounding into me. I gritted my teeth against the scream that wanted to escape as I heard the slap of skin on skin. It was one sound that had always enhanced the experience for me.

When I turned my head to the side to breathe, I felt something slide against my lips. Opening my eyes, I found Ron rubbing his cock against my mouth. I parted my lips and took him in, licking and tasting him, sucking him deep.

Ron held my head steady, easing himself in and out of my mouth, talking dirty to me in a low voice – "Yes, take it, suck me" – as he watched Harry. When Ron came, I did my best to swallow, swirling my tongue around him to clean up.

Ron collapsed onto the floor beside us. I kissed him once before he turned back to Harry. "Come already, you bastard," he muttered. "You make the rest of us look bad."

Harry grinned, grasped my hips and slammed into me, hard, another half-dozen times before groaning deeply and coming. I was too exhausted to do much more than take it, though I did rake my fingernails down his back one more time in his last thrust.

Harry collapsed on top of me, laying there motionless until Ron pulled him off. His entire body was limp, much as mine had been earlier. I grinned.

Licking my lips, I commented, "I hope you didn't like this sofa much."

Ron blinked and Harry ignored me. "What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Purring contentedly, I murmured, "It's got an awful lot of stains now." Both my boys grinned at that.

"Isn't that too bad?" Harry whispered, his eyes closed. Ron braced himself against the chair opposite, then pulled Harry against his chest, between his legs, wrapping his arms around him. Harry let his head fall back on Ron's shoulder.

Though at that point I was all shagged out for a while, it still gave me a thrill to see them together like that: black hair tangled with red; Harry's wiry body pressed against Ron's stockier one; the total abandon with which they could relax.

"You two look good like that," I said, voice low, as I turned to lay on my side.

Ron brought his eyes to mine and smiled softly. Those blue eyes twinkled knowingly. Harry managed to pry his eyes open and a tired smirk played at his lips. His emerald eyes still burned darkly.

I fell asleep with their eyes upon me.


	4. Part IV

**His Eyes  
Part IV**

I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes. Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, I saw that it was early, only seven-thirty. _After last night, what the hell am I doing up at this hour?_ Sometime during my sleep, one of the boys laid a blanket over me.

I stretched, feeling the blanket rub against my sensitized skin and soreness in muscles I didn't know I had. Standing, I had to clutch the back of the couch for a minute to let a wave of dizziness pass. I grabbed Harry's shirt from the floor since it was closer than Ron's and slipped it on, only doing up the middle buttons. Even after last night – or especially after last night – I was uncomfortable walking about the boys' flat starkers.

I was about to grab something to eat from the kitchen when it struck me: where were Ron and Harry? They weren't in the living room or kitchen. Listening carefully, I did hear suspicious noises down the hall.

Curiosity got the better of me and I walked carefully down the hallway in search of them. The first bedroom was Ron's – clearly identified by a half-dozen searing orange Cannons posters. No boys.

A noise sounded again, this time suspiciously close to a moan. I stood frozen. Whether from shock, disgust, or arousal, I don't know. Bypassing the bathroom – which I noted had been used recently – I followed the noises and the wet footprints into Harry's bedroom.

If I had thought seeing them kiss last night was a turn-on, then seeing this was an inferno. Ron lay on the bed braced against the pillows, naked and still damp from the shower. His eyes were closed and hands fisted into Harry's wet hair. Harry was kneeling on the mattress between Ron's outstretched legs, hands braced on Ron's thighs with his mouth wrapped around Ron's cock.

I fell against the doorjamb in shock. _Wow._ Dimly, I noted the water droplets on their skin. _I guess they took a shower_. "Damn," I muttered softly, not exactly sure what or who I was cursing.

"Mione?" Ron asked softly, peering at me through barely-open eyes.

Harry eased his mouth off Ron slowly, then sat back. "Good morning, bookworm," he said, smiling wickedly.

Ron sat up swiftly and grabbed Harry's head, turning it so they were staring at each other. "You're not done, Wonder Boy," Ron barked, then pushed Harry's head down as he lay back again.

I said nothing. I was feeling a little left out, but wasn't going to say anything. If these two wanted to explore each other, then who was I to interfere? Harry settled back in, devouring Ron as if he'd been doing it for years. _Wait a minute...what if he had been doing it for years?_

I moved a chair to the edge of the bed. Sitting down, I rested my feet on the edge of the mattress, deliberately not pressing my knees together.

"Ron?"

Ron blinked then looked over at me, his blue eyes dark. At the same time Ron noticed he could see every bit of me and gasped, Harry took Ron so deep that he choked himself. Ron arched his back and moaned. Harry eased off, but didn't let go.

"Ron?"

Licking his lips and taking a shuddering breath, Ron finally answered, "Yes?"

"Is this the first time you and Harry have...." Here I trailed off, unable to come up with an appropriate word for what they were doing to each other – and me.

Harry removed his mouth long enough to supply, "Fucked?" To punctuate the answer, Harry took a long lick of Ron's cock, treating it like a lolly. Then he took Ron's cock in one hand and began working it with his fist and his mouth.

That was enough for Ron. He gasped once, then, with a guttural moan, clutched Harry's head to hold him still, driving himself deep into Harry's mouth as he came.

I hadn't realized my fingers had snuck down to play with my clit until I hit a spot sore from last night. Hissing, I removed my fingers and rested my hands on the arms of the chair.

Harry ran his tongue around Ron's now-flaccid cock, then moved to lay on his bed between us. His eyes were closed and a smirk was playing at his lips.

"Well, is it?" I managed to ask again.

Ron was apparently in no condition to answer, because he only grunted. Harry smiled, but didn't open his eyes.

"Between us," Harry began, "yes." He then turned on his side, fixing me in his emerald gaze. I caught my lower lip in my teeth, trying to prevent myself from reacting to Harry's smoldering eyes.

I tore my eyes away from his so I could think, and dug my fingers into the arms of the chair. Then I realized he had placed his emphasis on _us_. "Wait a minute. What do you mean 'Between us'?"

Harry shifted on the bed until he was kneeling between my feet. "I like the way my shirt looks on you, but I'd like it better off."

"That doesn't answer my question," I said as I removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor.

He grinned. _That grin should be forbidden_. "No, it doesn't." And, with that, he grabbed my hands and pulled me onto the bed.

I landed unceremoniously against Ron, waking him from his light doze.

"Bloody hell, Harry," he spat, "Do you mind?" But even as he spoke, Ron's arms snaked around me, pulling me tight against him. I squirmed, somewhat because he was unintentionally tickling me and somewhat to tease. He expelled his breath as a hiss around gritted teeth. "You're killing me, Hermione."

Ron snaked his left hand down to my stomach and his right on my forehead. "Be still, wench," he whispered in my ear.

When I opened my mouth to protest, Harry dove and captured it in a kiss. Ron began licking my earlobe and nibbling my neck at the same time. A bone-melting shudder ran through me. Harry moved to press himself full-length against me, sandwiching me between them.

I felt hands everywhere: Harry's sliding over and past me to caress Ron, my own on their way to Ron or Harry, Ron's between us either on one of my breasts or around Harry's cock.

Then a wicked thought assailed me. I wanted to see the two of them together. Penetration of places other than mouth.

Harry bent his head to suckle one of my nipples as Ron stroked Harry's cock.

I could feel Ron hardening against me. I had fantasized about being with two men at once – as had most of the women I knew – but now, even more so than last night, they were driving me mad. Maybe it was knowing that Ron's cock – which had driven me to such heights last night – had been in Harry's mouth.

"I want...." I gasped as Ron lifted my top leg onto Harry's hip. I could feel both of them rubbing against my sex and against each other.

Harry released my nipple long enough to ask, "What do you want, Hermione?"

While I wanted to say that I wanted them to fill me at the same time, to have them both driving into me, I held back. _Another night,_ I promised myself.

What I answered was, "To watch."

"Watch?" Ron murmured against my shoulder.

One of them moved across my clit, making me squirm and pull Harry closer with my leg. At this point, the _thought_ of what I was doing was as arousing as the doing of it. It reminded me of something I read that a woman's most sexual organ is her mind.

_Before it's destroyed by two sexier-than-hell men bent on the annihilation of your sanity._

"To watch, Hermione?" Ron said in my ear. He reached down to grab my hips and reposition himself into the crease of my arse. As Ron did that, Harry shifted and drove himself into me.

"Could it be that our little bookworm is a voyeur, too?" Harry said, amused, as he moved his hips.

My brain was melting. That was the only explanation I could come up with for my behavior. Too many books and my brain had exploded from the information overload.

"Yes," I hissed. Before I could continue, I had to moan as I felt Ron slide his cock between my thighs, rubbing it against both my wetness and Harry's cock when he stroked out of me.

"Ron, I think she's about to come," Harry said.

"I do believe you're right, Harry," Ron replied.

And as they both stroked against me, Harry's prediction came true as I died between them.

"Yes, Hermione, come for us," Ron whispered in my ear.

I think that's when I blacked out for a few minutes because when I was next aware of my surroundings, Harry and Ron were no longer sandwiching me. They were on the other side of the bed, Harry propping his head on one hand and Ron spooned against his back.

They were watching me.

If I had a picture of them at that moment, I could sell it and never work a day for the rest of my life.

Harry, so dark in comparison to Ron, looked like a fallen angel intent on seduction. His eyes, those damned emerald eyes, shone heavy-lidded with desire from underneath a lock of his raven hair. His mouth, made more for a high-priced whore than a boy much less innocent than he looked, was curved with satisfaction.

My attention was drawn to Ron when his large, pale-but-for-the-freckles hand ran possessively over Harry's chest. In the position they were in, I could really only see Ron's face, one shoulder and arm. I smiled. But what a face.

I often thought people were drawn to Ron like moths to his flame. He burned as brightly as Harry was dark. His blue eyes were fixed on mine, darkened to sapphire, and bright. His hair shone in the morning light, shafts of sunlight backlighting him and making it appear as if he really was burning. I broke eye contact and studied his mouth. Not as overtly sexual as Harry's, his lips were firm and a pale pink, the lower larger than the upper.

"You two look like hedonistic gods," I said slowly.

All I wanted to do was jump one of them – both of them – again. _How could I be aroused again?_ I'd already had them – or, more correctly, they'd had me – more times than I could remember.

Harry merely smiled and, using his free hand, stopped Ron's hand from tracing absent patterns on his chest. Ron ducked his head and buried his lips in Harry's hair.

"Do you still want to watch us?" Harry asked.

Swallowing hard, I squeaked my answer from my suddenly dry mouth: "Yes."


	5. Part V

**His Eyes  
Part V**

At my forced answer, Ron lifted his head to smile at me as if he were a game show host and I a contestant who just won the grand prize.

He and Harry wrestled for a moment to see who would be on top, laughter punctuating their movements. I watched muscles play under their skin, legs entwined. And was aroused by it.

_This is like some small, hedonistic orgy._ I thought about it for a moment. _But that isn't a bad thing._

Ron ended up on top, pinning Harry underneath him. Ron straddled Harry's thighs, pressing Harry's hands into the pillow beside his head, dominating him. I felt something stir deep within me at the sight and it was all I could do not to moan and disturb them.

Harry arched his hips upward, trying to entice Ron to move. Ron merely smiled, capturing Harry's thighs between his knees and holding him still.

"I won," Ron growled.

"So you did," Harry drawled, smiling. "You going to fuck me, then?"

I watched them, watched the muscles in Ron's arms as he shifted his weight to keep Harry under control.

I could come just from listening to them. Heat flashed through me from between my thighs, making me whimper.

Ron looked over at me knowingly, then Harry followed his gaze. Flashing a smirk, Ron bent his head and captured Harry's lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

They were intentionally driving me insane and enjoying it. I shoved one hand into my mouth and let the other slide down my body to my clit.

Harry struggled a bit, then freed his left leg to wrap it around Ron's thigh. The sight went beyond erotic. He arched his hips upward at Ron, forcing his erection to rub against Ron's.

Ron froze, then slowly pulled his head back, staring down at Harry.

"Do that again," he breathed. Harry's lips tilted upward in a grin as he arched his back again, this time deliberately grinding himself against Ron. If I didn't know better, I would swear Ron's eyes rolled back into his head. "That's brilliant."

Was I jealous? I would never be able to give him that exact pleasure. But when I looked at Harry's face, I knew I couldn't be jealous – this was _their_ experience.

Harry was watching Ron with fierce concentration.

"Harry, have you done...this...before?" I asked quietly.

He grabbed Ron's hips and ground against him, ripping a moan from Ron's throat. Though Ron was on top, Harry was in control.

"Yes," Harry hissed in return, then latched his mouth to Ron's.

_That's all the response you're going to get out of him for now._ Until he told me, I knew I would obsess upon exactly who Harry had had a homosexual experience with before tonight. Settling myself against the headboard, I decided I would have to let it go for now if I wanted to enjoy the show.

My fingers moved faster over my clit when Ron reached down to stroke Harry's thigh. Even as pale as they both were, Ron's hand was clearly defined against Harry's skin.

Ron freed his mouth from Harry's, trailing kisses along his jaw to his ear, then down the cord of his neck. Harry moaned in response, tilting his head back to give Ron better access.

I felt like I was melting. I knew what it was to be at the mercy of Ron's hands; I knew what it was to have Harry underneath me, moaning.

And with that thought, sensation flashed through me and a final flick of my fingers brought on my orgasm. I arched hard, banging my head on the wall and curling my toes.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking over at me, his eyes unfocused. I nodded – it had sounded worse than it felt – and that was enough. Harry returned his attention to Ron, pressing a kiss into his shoulder as he ran his right hand down his back.

Ron purred and rubbed himself against Harry's hand. I watched Harry's left hand tangle briefly in Ron's hair, then slide away. I wasn't sure what Harry had done until Ron went still, then groaned deeply.

"Do you like that?" Harry demanded.

"Harder," Ron answered, bending to bury his lips against Harry's neck.

My thought that Harry had his hand around Ron's cock was confirmed when they flipped over so Harry would be on top. Harry sat on Ron's thighs and stroked Ron slowly.

Seeing the look on Ron's face – enraptured and amazed – made me think he'd never really been dominated before.

_I could have fun with that._

"Do you want me inside you, Ron?" Harry demanded, tightening his fist around Ron.

Ron licked his lips twice before he could reply. "No, I want to be inside you."

Harry grinned. I moaned at the images these two were feeding me – even before they enacted them. Harry looked over at me briefly – long enough to acknowledge the appreciative noise I'd made – then rolled off Ron to lie face-down between us on the bed.

Ron turned on his side, facing us. "What do I do, Harry?"

Harry raised himself onto his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. I grinned and, shoving pillows onto the floor, scooted myself over to place a foot on either side of Harry's arms, leaving me once again spread wide for my boys. I lifted my free hand above me to grasp the headboard.

The whole scene felt deliciously pornographic. I flicked a finger across my clit again and felt fire shoot through me.

"Damn, Hermione," Ron whispered.

If Ron was in awe, Harry was amused. Smiling, he directed Ron to kneel behind him. He then closed his eyes and whispered a spell that I could only assume was for lubrication.

Ron ran his hands up and down Harry's back. The view when Harry dropped to his elbows and rested his head on the bed made me gasp and I felt a drenching sensation against my hand. Ron was positioned behind Harry, cock erect and rubbing against Harry's arse, his hands stroking the long plane of Harry's back.

"Ron," Harry growled and shoved back against him.

"Yes?" Ron countered, innocence in his tone. He then grabbed Harry's hips, holding him immobile, stroking his cock into the cleft of Harry's arse.

"For someone who hasn't done this before," Harry gasped, "you're certainly doing an excellent job of teasing me."

"I only said I hadn't done this with a man," Ron said, grinning.

"Oh, shit," Harry breathed. He lifted his head slightly to look back over his shoulder. I could see his cock, hard and weeping for attention, framed by two pairs of male thighs. "Fuck me, Ron."

Lifting my eyes, I saw Ron swallow hard, then move one hand from Harry's hip to his cleft. Slowly, he slide one finger down. He then took a deep breath and worked his finger into Harry.

Harry let his head drop onto the bed as he moaned deeply. I wanted nothing more than to move under Harry and let his cock drive into me as Ron drove into him – but I restrained myself to watching. This was for them. Of course, that didn't mean I couldn't _enjoy_ watching.

I moved my fingers off my clit so I could slide two inside myself. Ron winked at me as I did so, then looked down at his hand. By Harry's gasp and guttural moan, I would guess Ron was mimicking my actions and had inserted a second finger into Harry's arse.

"Enjoying the view, Ron?" I asked in a breathy voice an octave higher than usual.

Before Ron could answer, Harry growled again. "Dammit, Ron, fuck me. I want your cock buried deep and fucking me."

I laughed teasingly. "I think he's on edge, Ron."

Ron withdrew his fingers to grip his cock. "I do think you're right, Hermione." He rubbed the head of his cock against Harry's arsehole. "Should I drive him over?"

I pretended to think about it. Harry was nearly trembling with his need for release. While it would have been fun to prolong the torment, especially given what they'd done to me last night, I thought we could save that for another night as well.

Driving my fingers deeper into myself, I waved my free hand negligently. "Go ahead."

"Yes," Harry hissed and pressed back against Ron.

Holding Harry still with a hand at the small of his back, Ron used his other hand to guide his cock into Harry. Harry dipped his back lower to accommodate Ron – and get used to the penetration.

Ron drove himself in slowly, causing them both to moan and grunt, both in appreciation and effort. Even if my eyes were closed to the sight before me, the sounds they were making would make me come.

"Harry?" I began. Harry ignored me. I withdrew my fingers from myself and bent forward to run them over his lips. He lifted his head enough to look at me, his eyes scorching me with their intensity.

"Yes, bookworm?" he said softly, then took my wet fingers into his mouth, shoving his tongue between them. My thoughts scattered and all I could do was moan.

"Damn," Ron muttered, watching Harry suck on my fingers, before grasping Harry's hips tightly and driving his cock into Harry's arse to the hilt.

Harry gasped around my fingers. "More, Ron."

"Fuck, you're tight," Ron said appreciatively. Withdrawing slightly, he then slammed back in, eliciting a moan from Harry. "You feel good."

"You two look so hot, it's making me crazy," I said. While the idea of dominating Ron – who rarely was submissive – was a turn-on, watching Ron dominate Harry was mind-blowing. Seeing Ron's large, freckled hands gripping Harry's slim hips, holding him immobile, was a live-action erotic fantasy.

A smile curved both their mouths. Grunting slightly, Ron sped up his thrusts. Gasping, Harry released my fingers and raised himself onto his hands. Rocking forward at first with each of Ron's thrusts, he soon fell into a rhythm that had him driving backward as Ron thrust, impaling himself on Ron's cock.

I grasped the headboard above my head with both hands. Closing my eyes, I felt Harry's lips on my leg, moving higher. With each of Ron's thrusts, Harry allowed himself to be moved up the bed. I could feel myself becoming uncomfortably damp at the thought of what was in front of me, what Harry could see and smell and what Ron was doing.

Then Harry swiped his tongue across my clit.

I screamed as I came – hard. My fingernails made half-moon indentations in the wood and it took all my effort _not_ to grip Harry's head with my thighs. He continued to lap me up like a cat drinking from it's saucer and I writhed in pleasure.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, then let loose a guttural groan, coming inside Harry. Harry did his best to continue, but as Ron drove in hard, he had to stop.

The silence between us was only broken by my whimpers and Ron's moans. Finally, Ron was spent and collapsed onto the bed next to Harry.

I opened my eyes to find Harry, still on his hands and knees, staring at me. I licked my lips and his breath hissed between his teeth in frustrated reaction.

In one move, I slid down the bed until I was underneath Harry, my left leg brushing Ron's torso. Wrapping my arms around Harry's shoulders and hooking my ankles around his waist, I growled, "Fuck me."


	6. Part VI

**His Eyes  
Part VI**

In one move, I slid down the bed until I was underneath Harry, my left leg brushing Ron's torso. Wrapping my arms around Harry's shoulders and hooking my ankles around his waist, I growled, "Fuck me."

"Yes," he groaned. No further invitation necessary, he braced one hand on the headboard and drove into me.

For a moment, I saw stars. His entry was so hard and fast, it almost hurt. Then he moved and all I wanted was more. I clutched him tighter, feeling our skin stick together, feeling him driving deep into me.

I felt like the most wanton slut on the planet – and enjoyed it. _What sort of person does that make me? Bad? Or just one who is embracing her sexuality?_ Since I thought the answer lay somewhere in between, I didn't try to answer my own questions.

Harry rolled us so he was on bottom. I released my death-grip on him and sat up, forcing him deeper. His whole body vibrated with the groan that movement elicited.

"Mmmm," I purred appreciatively. Curious, I rested my hands on his shoulders and trailed my fingernails down his chest. He arched his back, silently asking for more.

"You two look good, too," Ron said. He was lying on his side, idly stroking himself as he watched Harry and me.

Harry tangled his hand in my hair, pulling my head down so he could rasp into my ear, "Do you want to be in the middle?"

Heat flashed through me so quickly, I couldn't decide if I'd incinerate or melt. In the end, I did neither and collapsed onto Harry's body.

"Ron," Harry began, "I think Hermione wants to be in the middle of our sandwich."

A slow smile spread across his face. "Oh really?"

I braced my weight on my hands, but kept my eyes closed as I felt the mattress shift, then moaned softly when I felt Ron's thighs against the back of my own.

"What was that spell, Harry?" Ron asked, running his hands over the skin of my back.

Harry arched into me again, murmuring, " _Madesco_ is the one you're looking for." And, before Ron could try it, Harry moved one hand down my back and recited it wandlessly.

It's a very strange sensation to suddenly be wet in a place never designed to be wet.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked quietly, a little fearful. I had thought myself adventurous before the previous twelve hours, but hadn't ever allowed anyone to do what Ron was going to do.

"Relax, bookworm," Harry answered. "Bend your back a little...yeah, just like that."

I tried to relax. I had seen how much Harry enjoyed Ron doing this to him, but my mind kept getting in the way. I was anticipating pain too much for me to relax.

"Will it hurt?" The anxiousness in my voice must have worried both of them, because Ron leaned down to cover my back, while Harry pulled me closer to him.

The feel of their rough, male skin against nearly all of me gave me a light-headed feeling. I clenched around Harry involuntarily, drawing a deep groan from him that rumbled through me.

Ron nibbled delicately at my shoulders, nipping then licking. Harry, following Ron's lead, did the same to my neck. I writhed slowly between them, feeling like I was on fire.

Harry's hands found their way up to my breasts, kneading them gently. Then he moved his mouth to my ear, whispering softly into it. "That's it, bookworm. Let us take care of you."

Ron slid a finger into me and I tensed.

"No, no, bookworm," Harry whispered. Then he arched into me again, driving himself deep.

I came to the conclusion I was losing my mind, especially when Ron added a second finger. Squirming between my boys, it was all I could do to pant for breath. Ron scissored his fingers, stretching me. I whimpered slightly, and Harry arched deeply inside me, kissing me as he did so. Then Ron removed his fingers and entered me.

Pain and pleasure warred. Ron's cock was an unrelenting pressure inside me. Harry kissed away the tears I didn't realize I was shedding while Ron continued to nibble at my shoulders.

Then Ron moved. While there was pain, there was also an indescribable pleasure. Then Harry moved as well.

"Oh...yes," I hissed, eyes shut.

"You think she's starting to like it?" Ron asked, stroking in and out again. I whimpered, causing Harry to laugh.

"Yes, I think she does," Harry said, running his tongue along my jaw. "You like being in the middle, bookworm?"

Moaning desperately, I wriggled between them. The sensations of male skin against mine, of both of them buried within me simultaneously, of Ron's teeth at my back and Harry's whispers on my neck, were driving me crazy. I wanted more.

Ron reared back, more on his knees than flat against me, and grasped my hips. He moved within me, driving me forward and back on Harry.

Less than a minute of this dual motion had me trembling and close to climax. I clenched around Harry again, trying to use him like an anchor. All it did was serve to drive Harry over the edge.

With a deep groan, Harry came. His hands scrambled over my skin, over Ron's hands where they gripped my hips, before landing on my back. I gritted my teeth and took it, Harry's climax having taken me that much closer to my own.

Ron bent down again, hissing in my ear, "Do you like feeling him come inside you? Do you like knowing you can make us both come like two teenagers without control?"

Without answering Ron, I dropped my head to Harry's shoulder, breathing heavily, and pressed back against Ron. Harry, no longer hard, slipped out of me. I rose onto my hands and knees, but let Ron stay in control.

The shift of position allowed Harry to move further down the bed and begin to suckle on my breasts. Before I could even begin to moan at the delicious sensation, I began trembling with my climax.

It felt very strange to clench around nothing as the fire swept through me. As I trembled with my release, I felt Ron's and Harry's hands holding me and I felt protected. Ron thrust twice, then came himself, making me shudder all over again.

After a long minute, Ron collapsed beside Harry on the bed. I fell atop them, very little of me on the mattress, most of me on the two of them. I rested my head on Ron's shoulder, my legs sprawled across Harry's.

"Shagged out, Hermione?" Ron asked, amusement in his voice.

"Maybe," I replied coyly. If I hadn't been so sore, I could have taken them again. What I needed most right then was a hot bath.

Ron laughed, then continued, "What about you, mate?"

Harry groaned, but answered, "Nearly...but I'm going to need recovery time first."

"I take it you're not?" I asked, looking up at Ron. He had a dreamy smile on his face as he began running one hand along my arm where it lay across his chest.

He glanced down at me. "Given enough time, I could be up to the task."

"We could take a bath," I suggested. "I'm feeling sticky."

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure you are, bookworm." His voice dropped an octave before he continued, "But did you like it?"

They both felt the involuntary shudder of pleasure that ran through me. _How the hell can he ask, "Did I like it?" Couldn't he tell?_

But I merely answered, "Yes."

They both rose from the bed, spilling me onto the mattress. I didn't want to move and so lay there with my legs and arms spread.

"As inviting as that view is, Hermione, did you want a bath?" Ron said, voice low.

I sat up. "A bubble bath?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

With Ron's answer, I leapt from the bed, but swayed with light-headedness and had to grab Harry's shoulder. _Too much blood going other places for too long._

As the three of us walked down the hallway – and a distant part of my mind noticed the earlier trail of water I'd followed was now dry – we touched each other in some fashion the entire time. Whether my hand on Harry's shoulder, Ron's arm around my waist, a kiss placed by Harry on Ron's cheek, we were always touching.

Since his wand was still in the bathroom, apparently from earlier – _did I even want to know why?_ – Harry enlarged the tub into a Jacuzzi to fit three, filling it with warm water and bubbles. The boys allowed me to enter first and settle myself.

I lay back against the rim, eyes closed and arms spread, enjoying the gentle caress of the water in places I'd allowed to be abused.

I must have moaned in sensual pleasure because Ron said, "Don't moan like that unless you mean it. We know the difference now."

My eyes snapped open in time to watch Ron climb in. Purely as a voyeur, I watched his long legs enter the water, and followed the water level up until it covered the nest of red curls surrounding his half-hard cock, then halfway up his chest as he settled himself beside me. He leaned his head back and rested it on my arm.

"Yes, the moaning distracts Ron," Harry teased as he entered. The water slowly covered his legs which, while a few inches shorter than Ron's, were just as muscular. The play of those muscles under his skin was a delicious thrill. The water rose to cover his soft cock where it lay nestled in his dark hair, then over his flat stomach and chest before he settled himself on the other side of me.

"Prat," Ron said to Harry without heat. Harry just smiled.

We sat in the water like that for several minutes, allowing the water to work its own magic.

"Harry?" I said suddenly.

"Yes?" he replied cautiously. I guess I had a certain tone in my voice that put him on the defensive.

"Just who have you had a homosexual encounter with?" When he didn't reply immediately, I looked over at him. He was blushing deep red. "Well?"

"Draco Malfoy," he said so softly I almost didn't hear it.

I merely nodded sagely. It was what I had suspected. "Did it happen toward the end of seventh year?"

Harry nodded in response. He and Draco had gone from nearly dueling in the corridors one week to assiduously avoiding each other the next. It would have taken a lot to change that behavior. Snickering to myself, I continued that thought: _apparently, it took a sexual encounter._

"You shagged Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked, disgusted.

"I didn't mean to!" Harry protested, splashing me in his agitation.

"Watch it," I said. He murmured an apology before returning his attention to Ron.

"How can you not _mean_ to shag someone? Especially that git?"

"We were fighting and somehow I pinned him to the wall and...well...one thing led to another." Harry's blush deepened to cover his face, ears and neck.

Ron was incoherent, but I still don't know if it was anger or jealousy.

"Is he a top or a bottom?" I interjected, smiling.

"Top," Harry answered before thinking about it.

"I so do not want to picture that," Ron muttered, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes.

Harry reached across me to grab one of Ron's arms and pulled. Ron half-fell, half-dove forward, landing against Harry and splashing me again.

"Hey!" I protested, twisting behind me for a towel.

"Sorry," they replied in unison. Turning back, I smiled to find their eyes locked to my chest.

"You're forgiven," I said.

Harry turned back to Ron, drawing him upward so their faces were even. "Ron, _you_ are the only man I want –" here, he turned to me "– just as you, Hermione, are the only woman I want." He leaned forward and kissed Ron briefly to seal his words.

Warmth flooded me. He had summarized the feelings I'd realized the night before in just a few words. I wrapped my arms around their necks, kissing each on the cheek.

"And you're both mine," I said possessively, meeting Ron's blue eyes and Harry's green in turn.

Ron laughed. "So when do you move in, Hermione?"


End file.
